


驯龙

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	驯龙

张艺兴向来厌恶这种灯红酒绿的酒肉场。  
  
他随性地身着一件柔软的丝绸黑衣，落坐在喧嚣的酒席里，与四周围绕的西装革履相比显得是那么的格格不入。  
  
刺辣的酒液顺着喉咙滑下，唇角溢出的紫红沿着微仰着的修长雪颈混杂着许多晦暗的眼神流进压着锁骨的领口内，醉意与灯光在眼前泡沫破碎，氤氲在是视线中模糊了一张张挂着虚伪笑容的面具，世界也晃得一下就不真切了。  
  
他轻笑着倚靠在柔软的椅背上，仰着雪白的脖颈，双眼迷离望着半空中悬挂的水晶灯，手摇晃着高脚杯里的红酒，一截纤细的皓腕从宽大的黑袖口里显露出来，在珠光宝色的灯光下白得几乎透明。  
  
酒席间，几乎所有人的目光都被这只黑天鹅所吸引，炽热、晦暗、暧昧的眼神纠缠在他纤细的身体上，露骨放肆得仿佛能穿透那件黑衣，看见他内里的肌肤似的。  
  
尽管这只漂亮的黑天鹅在买醉，可席间的所有人都不敢轻易上前邀他喝一杯酒或者灌醉他，进一步地跳入那靡迷之境。  
  
毕竟现在谁都还没有胆子去挑战黑天鹅背后那条恶龙的威严。  
  
“您……别……”乒乒乓乓——玻璃碎裂与哀嚎求挠声从大门的方向隐隐约约地随着兔女郎身上的香气拂来，原本雅致的觥筹交错问浮起了骚乱与慌张，像是美丽欺骗人的魇梦终于撕裂了狰狞的序幕。  
  
嗒嗒——  
  
带着跟的硬质皮鞋磕在光滑的大理石地板上时发出清晰的回响，当那个身着一身黑西装的高大男人走到微醉的黑天鹅面前时，男人脸上的冷硬阴沉稍微收敛了一些。  
  
“我来了。”男人伸出手让漂亮的黑天鹅扶着自己的手臂摇晃着身子站了起来，眉目中现出一丝顺服。他是黑天鹅最忠诚的仆人，也是人们口中所说的以生命守护黑天鹅的那条恶龙。  
  
“嗯？”张艺兴扶着男人的手臂脚步轻浮地向外走走，男人始终落后半步，护在他的身后，他只能扭头向后看，红唇微嘟似乎是有些不满道，“lay，你来迟了。”  
  
“没有下次，放心。”lay微不可闻地勾了勾唇角，视线忽得停顿在张艺兴不沾着些许紫红酒液的脖颈上，一下子就拧紧了眉头。  
  
“他们灌你酒了？”  
  
“呵呵，他们怎么敢？”  
  
张艺兴摇晃着小脑袋笑出了声，然后转身投入身后人的怀里，柔软的手臂搂紧了lay劲瘦的腰。  
  
“哥哥，“张艺兴用脸颊轻蹭了一下lay胸前的衣服，踮起脚尖像只猫儿似的伸出粉色的舌尖舔了一下男人滚动着的喉结咯咯地笑着仿佛偷得了腥似的，“都走出来了，你怎么还不敢抱我呀？”  
  
“兴儿，你喝醉了。”lay被他抱得身上发烫，怀里的人儿口中呼出了热情与酒香好似催情药沿着毛孔进入血管里撩动着一身的热血，失控般向下涌去，湿漉漉的舌尖在喉结处留下了湿热触感，麻痒火热，像一团火星几乎要把他的理智烧没。  
  
lay低头对上一双晕着潋滟水光的眼眸，怀里的人儿正舔着润着水光的红唇，双眼迷离地望着自己，漂亮的像只勾人魂魄的妖精。  
  
“知道刚才我们在聊些什么吗？”张艺兴松开搂着lay腰部的手，一只手顺着他紧实的腰线向上拂过胸膛好似一段柔软的白绸缠上lay的脖颈，另一只手往下抓住lay的皮带，玉白的手指探入裤边扣紧把他拉向自己，两个人的身躯贴合不留一丝缝隙。  
  
“他们说你要单飞了，不管我了，正在教我……”张艺兴顿了顿，松开扣着lay皮带的手指向下抓住了散发的高温正硬邦邦地顶着自己下腹的硬物。  
  
被怀里的人儿忽然间把握住了自己的渴求，lay瞬间呼吸一窒抿紧了双唇，但下一秒那不轻不重的揉捏却还是让他的粗喘是喉咙里渗了出来。  
  
“正在教我该怎么套牢你这条要飞的龙，不知道……”张艺兴咬着下唇，挑着眉眼视线紧紧盯着lay的脸，伸手解开了领口的一颗扣子，坦露出一小片羊脂白玉的肌肤，他似乎是染上了一些羞涩，像极了一只含苞待放的娇嫩玫瑰。  
  
“用身体可以吗？”  
  
  
  
  
【To be continued】  
  
  
  
  



End file.
